Sea Salt Ice Cream
by RainbowViking
Summary: M/M yaoi. If it isn't your thing, don't read it, I don't want any flames or comments about how I shouldn't be writing stuff like this, You've been warned. Roxas/Axel. Possibly more chapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Just to let you know in advance, this will contain a bit of gay smut. Meaning, two guys will be doing to sex, frickfracking, doing the horizontal mambo, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, just hit the back button, rather than writing reviews about how I need to write "normal stuff". If you are a fan of this genre, please review and give me any compliments, criticisms, tips, etc.

This story takes place in the 358/2 days game, my wonderful boyfriend is currently playing and I'm hoping to surprise him with this after he's done. Love you, Moon.

Roxas and Xion are hanging out on the clock tower.

"Here." Roxas says, handing Xion her ice cream, "It's sea salt flavor, Axel's favorite."

"It sounds like it's your favorite too." Xion said, hoping to find out more about the blonde Nobody.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Roxas said simply. His mind wondering if his friend was going to be okay. He wanted to be kind and make a new friend, he could tell Xion could use one as well, but he couldn't get his mind off of the firey redhead. He had been the first person who really seemed to care for Roxas, it made him feel nice.

"Roxas?" Xion tried to get the blonde's attention, snapping him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry... So, you can wield the Keyblade too, huh? I just assumed I was the only Nobody who could." Roxas said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I saw the you were in danger, so I focused on the Keyblade, and it just formed in my hand. Good thing you had already weakened it so much, or that Darkside would have killed you."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, how's your ice cream?" Roxas asked, motioning to the nearly devoured popsical, "Seems like you like it."

Xion blushed a little, she really enjoyed it. "It's great. It's sweet...but salty."

"Yeah, I nearly ate mine up in a bite when Axel brought me up here the first time."

"You keep mentioning him..." Xion mentioned, with a questioning smile. "Yeah, he's a good friend."

"Oh, do you think, I could be a friend, too?" Xion asked, timidly.

"Yeah, when Axel get's back, we'll all come up here and hang out!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Okay!"

The two hung out and watched the sunset for a little while, before they got up and decided to head back to the organization. Roxas looked back and thought about Axle for a second, before catching up with his new friend.

* * *

Day 72

Roxas stood in the alley, finally finished destroying the heartless. He looked around a second, to make sure there are no more enemies around, before putting his Keyblade away. He stood up, getting ready to head back to the organization, until he heard a disembodied voice.

"Hey, Roxas!" Roxas turned to the familiar voice. "Long time, no see, huh?"

Roxas tuned to see his friend. He felt so happy to see Axel, he was so scared Axel was destroyed.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost, man." Axel said, teasing him a bit.

Roxas could feel a lump in his throat. He watched as the man walked towards him, not being able to muster the courage to say anything, for fear he might wake himself from an amazing dream. Eventually Axel noticed Roxas was acting a little funny. He stopped walking to examine his friend. He noticed the look in his eyes.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?" Axel asked with a sly smirk. "Sorry about that, I had to make it look like that brat had eliminated me, so he could take care of the rest o those traitors." Axle continued walking towards him, ready for a hug from his friend, but was instead greeted with a hard punch to the jaw.

Axel fell back a little bit, rubbing his face. "What the hell, that really hurt!"

"I thought you were dead! You couldn't tell me you were okay? I've been so scared, for so long. Do you know how terrified I was when I heard everyone from Castle Oblivion was eliminated?" Roxas shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry man, I know you cared about us b-"

"No, I don't. I couldn't stand that pretentious pink haired douche, or that blonde bitch. I was just scared that you were gone. It was terrifying to think I wouldn't see my best friend ever again. Now you're back, and you just want it to be like nothing ever happened? I mourned for you!" Roxas ranted, blinded by the fury of feeling betrayed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't say anything, or I could have blown my cover." Axel said, still holding his jaw, he couldn't believe little Roxas could hit so hard.

"Whatever." Roxas said, walking through the darkness to go home.

* * *

Night of Day 72

Roxas tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, knowing he'd have yet another mission tomorrow. He couldn't get Axel off his mind, and for once, he actually wanted to. All this time, he had been thinking of him as a lost friend, but now he didn't want to even think of the color red.

He finally found a comfortable spot, and could feel himself drifting of to sleep, images of Axel flashed in his mind. Looking up at him eating his sea salt ice cream, watching Axel's eyes shimmer in the bright light of the sunset. Roxas felt happy, watching Axel enjoy his popsicle. He kept dreaming of his friend licking the ice cream, his tongue running over the length of it, sucking on the tip so none of the melting juices fall on his gloved hand.

Roxas felt a strange sensation in his chest, it felt warm, it started to spread all over as the dream shifted to his bedroom, Axel was no longer sucking on ice cream. Roxas moaned as Axel worked his shaft, lightly sucking the tip before moving his hands to take the full length in his mouth. Roxas ran his fingers through Axel's hair, it looked like fire swishing around as Roxas ran his fingers all over his lovers head.

Roxas felt his groin tighten a bit, he could feel his climax coming on, his imaginary lover knew it was coming and slammed his head down, pushing all 7 and a half inches in his throat. Roxas wailed, he started shooting into the warm, wet mouth around him. He could feel Axel pull his mouth off of the softening member.

Axle started to climb up to the head of the bed, Roxas saw the leftover semen dripping from Axel's lips, slightly parted, they were coming right for him, Axel's eyes were half-lidded, Roxas surrendered to the kiss as their lips made contact, he could taste his own cum, it was salty...but sweet. Roxas was woken up from his heavenly dream by a knock at the door to his small bedroom the organization had given him. Roxas started to get up to answer it, until he felt the small pool of cum rolling off his hips and pooling around where his naked butt met the sheets.

"Shit!" Roxas exclaimed under his breath. "j-JUST A SECOND!" Roxas yelled out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

He tried to clean up his mess, grabbing a handful of tissues he had by his bed, for reasons fairly similar to this. Wiping up his hips, and trying to dry the sheets a little bit. He gave up and threw on some sweatpants before opening his door.

"Yea-" Roxas started before he felt that familiar red spiked up hair.

"Hey, Roxas, I was hoping we could talk about all this, I don't want us to fight, I really like y-" Axel trailed off for a second, smelling a familiar scent. He tried to identify it for a second.

Roxas hid the lower half of his body behind the door, the sight of Axel brought back the memory of the dream kiss, which made him hard all over again. His sweats did very little to hide the long, throbbing flesh. "Um, sorry, but I'll have to pass for the night, maybe some other time." Roxas said quickly, trying to get Axel to go away before he saw anything.

"Oh, okay. It's fine..." Axel said, looking really distraught. He still was trying to figure out what the smell was, it was on the tip of his tongue.

"How about tomorrow, I think we're scheduled to work together tomorrow anyway." Roxas suggested, hating to see Axel sad, but still not wanting him to see the mess he made, or the hard on he had, that didn't seem to be going anywhere, anytime soon.

"Yeah, s-" Axel started, until he figured out the musky scent, "SURE." Axel walked back to his room, feeling a heat building in his groin. He was so turned on by the thought of Roxas pleasuring himself. He started masturbating, thinking of Roxas rubbing himself all over, just as Axel was going to cum he imagined Roxas yelling his name. Spurting all over himself. "AXEL!" Axel grabbed a tissue from his dresser.


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm sure you saw this warning in the first chapter, but I wanted to remind you that this has yaoi in it, if you don't like that, don't read this. To those who do, enjoy. **

Day 74

Roxas and Axel had made up, they went for a long walk after they had finished yesterday's mission. Axel talked all about his adventures in Castle Oblivion, wrecking the revolution from the inside out, and he spoke of the strange boy, who also had a keyblade, Roxas was a little taken back after hearing that, the "young hero" held the same weapon in his hands as Roxas did.

"So you do forgive me, right?" Axel asked, worried his best friend was still mad after what he pulled.

"Yeah, I understand why you did it, I was just scared, you know. I didn't want to lose my best friend."

Axel was a little surprised by this, he thought of Roxas as his best friend, but had no clue Roxas thought the same way. "Well, what if we were more than that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the other night, I-" Axel started.

Before he could finish, a large Chameleon-like Heartless appeared in front of the gates to the old mansion. Roxas readied himself to fight, he started running towards it, before his foot left the ground, Xion appeared out of nowhere. She started running towards it, in place of Roxas, looking as if she was ready to attack.

"Xion!" Roxas called out, happy to see his friend for the first time in over 10 days.

Xion looked over to see who called for her, as she did, the heartless knocked her across the feild, Roxas attempted to run and help her, but Axel put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll have to stop that thing first." He told Roxas, he was telling the truth, but he was also a little jealous of Xion, he was worried she had captured Roxas's heart. Well, that might not be the right word, since he a Nobody, but she captured his affections.

Axel and Roxas charged at the beast, Striking with swift, strong attacks. After the finishing blow was made, Roxas ran over to Xion, making sure she was okay.

"She's still breathing and everything, I think she's just knocked out." Roxas told Axel, "So, what were you about to say? Before we saw that thing."

"Oh, uh, I was gonna ask, if you, umm..." Axel trailed off, his face turning roughly the same color as his hair. "I was gonna ask if you, ya'know, wanted to ya'know..."

Axel could almost get the last words out, they were stuck, but close. He was so worried Roxas wouldn't feel the same about him.

"Do you want to g-" Axel was interrupted again, this time by Xion, regaining consciousness.

"Oh, Xion, you're up! Are you okay?" Roxas asked, completely focused on the girl, now.

"Roxas, thank you." Xion said weakly.

"Axel, could you help me carry her, I was hoping to fulfill my promise of all three of us hanging out the Clock Tower and all of us having ice cream.

* * *

"Here you go." Axel said, handing Roxas two popsicles.

"Eat up, it's gonna melt." Roxas said to Xion, not paying much mind to hers.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong? I thought you'd wolf it down, from what Roxas told me." Axel chimed in. "We're he for you if you want to get it off your chest. Right, Roxas?" Axel mentioned, seeing if his friend would even look back at him.

"He's right, that's what friends are for."

"I can't use the Keyblade any more..."

"Axel, is there anything we could do to help, so she doesn't get turned into a Dusk?"

"No, nothing that I can think of." Axel said, thinking that if Xion was out of the way, he could get Roxas all to himself.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing I can think o-" Axel started, until he heard the desperation in Roxas's voice, "Well, you could pull double duty."

"Huh?" Xion asked.

"Roxas could collect twice as many hearts, but you two would have to schedule all of you future missions together..." Axel started, feeling sad that they'd be alone together so much, jealous of Xion, but wanting Roxas to be happy, "...until you can use the Keyblade again."

"Yeah, that could work!" Roxas said.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Hey, friends need to lean on each other once in a while, ya'know?" Axel said.

"Does that mean you and I are friends, Axel?"

Axel was shocked, he didn't think Xion wanted to be friends too. "Yeah, any friend of Roxas is a friend of mine."

"Thank you, Roxas, Axel!"

"Just... eat your ice cream."

* * *

Night of Day 74

Axel started walking to Roxas's room. He was wearing his usual sleeping attire, an old yellow and blue t-shirt, and some soft basketball shorts. He had been laying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but couldn't stop thinking of how Roxas and Xion would be together so much more than he and Roxas would. He was also thinking of how easily Roxas had changed his mind about being mad, he was worried something was wrong.

Axel tapped his knuckles on the door for a second, hoping Roxas was still up.

On the other side of the door, Roxas had been masturbating, fearing he'd have another wet dream. Holding his throbbing shaft in his right hand, and playing with his nipple with the left. Roxas was shocked at how good it felt to rub the little nub, he flicked on it a little before licking his finger, enjoying the sensation of running his slick index finger over it. It only served to get him to pump his member faster, he gave it a small squeeze every so often, every so often, he notice a bit of pre at the tip, rolling down, lubricating his hand a little bit, he wondered if it tasted as good as Demyx said. Roxas wasn't sure if Demyx was telling the truth about it, or he was just messing with him again, he decided to try it, pulling his finger away from his chest, her wiped some off and brought it to his mouth, just like in his dream, it was a bit salty, with a hint of sweetness behind it. He brought his finger down again, collecting more, he was really enjoying the taste of himself, when he heard a light knocking at the door.

Roxas scrambled to cover up his completely naked body, sliding his sweats on again, he walked to the door to see Axel. Roxas noted how Axel managed to look even more attractive out of uniform, he glanced down and saw the outline of Axel's manhood. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so everything was on display in those basketball shorts. Roxas tried to hide his erection, but the thought of Axel's shorts falling didn't help anything.

"Hey Roxas, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for a little bit?" Axel asked, smelling the familiar scent of Roxas's pre, with a hint of BO, but just enough to make it musky, not smelly. Axel thought Roxas smelt so good, pheremones running through his nose as he breathed.

"Yeah, sure, what'd you have in mind tonight?" Roxas asked, his hard on dying down a little by now. Still half hard, but not as obvious, Roxas walked out from behind the door a bit more.

"Well, I bought a new deck of cards, we could play poker for a little." Axel said, pulling them out of his pocket, the protrusion in his pocket now gone, they weren't as tight, so Roxas couldn't see his friend's outline of his flaccid cock.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun. I don't have any cash though."

"We could play _strip poker_," Axel suggested, hoping Roxas would say yes, only wearing those sweat pants, it would be easy to get his friend to show off the tool he's always hiding behind the door.

"Oh, uh, really?" Roxas asked, half nervous, but still hopeful and excited.

"Well, if you aren't comfortable, we don't have to, I guess you're just too chicken." Axel playfully nudged his friend.

"Yeah, sure, let's play, you'll be naked before you know it." Roxas said, noticing he was getting a little too excited.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Luxord has been giving me lessons."

After a couple rounds, they had both lost their shirts, Roxas's muscular frame made Axel blush a tiny bit, Roxas was fairly well toned, a small 4 pack on his stomach, and two light pecs. Axel, on the other hand, was fairly skinny, Roxas couldn't help notice how cute his friend looked, staring at his cards, trying not to blush, Roxas assumed it was from embarrassment of being half nude in front of him. Axel had a fairly crummy hand, a 3 of spades, and a 9 of hearts. On the other hand, Roxas had two 10 or clubs. He kept a straight face, watching Axel get a little nervous, they laid their cards on the table, Axel relinquished his shorts, trying to cover his manhood with his hand. Roxas shuffled the deck and passed Axel his cards.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes to bet." Axel told him, confused.

"Well, if you lose, you have to do whatever I say." Roxas said with a wink.

Axel got excited, his mind already thinking of perverse things Roxas might do to him. He layed down his hand, not even looking at it. If Roxas had the same plans as he did, it was a win-win either way. He saw his cards were carp again, a 5 of diamonds, and a two of clubs. Roxas smirked and laid down two Kings, one of spades, the other of diamonds. Axel got ready for whatever Roxas had planned.

"So what am I doing?"

"I want you, to stay naked and..." Roxas thought for a minute, ever second Axel could feel himself getting a little harder, "Streak through the organization!"

Axel looked at Roxas, fear hit him. "What?"

"You heard me, run through the halls naked, then come back here." Roxas reminded him.

"Oh." Axel said, obviously disappointed.

Roxas looked at his crestfallen friend, wondering why he'd gone from excited to disappointed all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I can do that..." Axel said, making his way to the door.

"Wait, before you go, come here." Roxas commanded

Axel made his way over, expecting a special stipulation or something, but instead was greeted with a kiss. Roxas cupped Axels face, holding it there while Axel kissed him back. Roxas took note that Axel couldn't cover his hard member anymore. It stood out in front on Roxas, begging to be touched. Axel couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. Roxas reached down and gripped Axel's member, running his hand over it. Axel gasped and stepped back from the kiss.

"So was this your plan the whole time, Axel?"

"Yes and no, I can't say I didn't want this to happen." Axel said, regaining his cool demeanor.

"Well, I have a new order for you, lay down, on my bed." Roxas said, motioning towards the mattress behind the table they had been sitting at.

Axel did as he was told, excited about what might happen. He laid on his back, his extremely, almost painfully hard member standing at full attention. Roxas untied the waistband of his sweatpants, his half hard member swaying between his legs as he waked towards Axel. Roxas was nervous, but too horny to care, now that Axel admitted this is what he wanted. He lifted the hardening meat to Axel's lips, Axel eagerly took Roxas in his mouth. Roxas moaned, he couldn't believe how amazing it felt, his first blowjob, he moaned as Axel sucked. Roxas noticed Axel's throbbing shaft, standing straight up, he grabbed it and stroked as he laid down next to Axel, rolling to his side they took each other in their mouths. Roxas did his best to please Axel, enjoying the taste of his cock. He was shocked when he got his first glop of pre, it tasted just like his.

"Hey, Roxas, uh, do you want to... put it in me?" Axel mentioned, turning a brand new shade of red.

"Are you sure?"

"Only if you want to, I wouldn't mind." Axel mentioned.

Roxas grabbed a bottle of lube he had stashed away in his nightstand. He put some on his fingers as he rubbed it over Axel's hole, he pushed a finger in, letting Axel get used t it, before playing around and looking for his prostate, when Axel jumped a little, he figured he found it, he kept playing with that spot, smile as Axel jumped and moaned. Roxas pushed more fingers in, Axel wasn't in as much pain this time, thanks to all the pleasure. Once he was lubed up enough, Roxas poured some on his shaft, rubbing it all over before he spit on it, getting a bit more slickness to it. Roxas started to slide into Axel, slowly he pushed himself all in, making Axel moan when he got to the base. Axel wrapped his legs around Roxas's waist, moaning as Roxas started moving.

"You okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, keep going." Axel reassured his new-found lover.

Roxas moved a little faster, slowly pumping in and out of Axel's tight hole, it felt so warm, Roxas couldn't hndle himself much longer, after masturbation for so long before. Axel reached up and started rubbing Roxas's nipples a little, which was enough to send Roxas over the edge, he started rubbing Axel's member as he felt the cum shoot out of him. Roxas started filling Axel up, after a while, Axel felt himself getting close, he shot all over his stomach, leaving lines of cum trailing over his torso. Roxas pulled out, letting a few drops of semen fall from Axel's hole. Roxas started to lick Axel's cum off of his lower abdomen. After he had licked up most of it, he started kissing Axel, they made out for a while, sharing Axel's sweet cum. Eventually, Roxas fell asleep Axel holding him close to his chest. Roxas felt nice and warm, he drifted off to sleep, Axel watched his best friend, and now lover sleep, enjoying the sight of his chest rising and falling. Axel decided to stay and cuddle with Roxas, even though a few of the guys would be outside in the morning waiting for them to walk out, to hoot and holler, teasing the two. Axel didn't care though, he just drifted off holding Roxas close.


End file.
